


Nightmare Situation

by Sasspiria



Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Captivity, Creepagawa Jr, Cunnilingus, Helplessness, M/M, Maliwan Wins AU, Mentioned/Implied Rhack, No Rhystache Society Has Progressed Past The Need For Rhystache, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: After Maliwan secures their merger with Atlas, Katagawa takes advantage of a sleeping, powerless Rhys aboard the Zanara.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937374
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Nightmare Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this imagining Rhys as the cute twink from the end of tales but you can imagine him as crotchety old man BL3 rhys if u like lol
> 
> [Anyways, come check me out on twit](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

After the siege ended, Rhys had been neutralized and incapacitated with enough volts from a military-grade Maliwan taser to kill him. But Rhys hadn’t died – he was not that lucky. Once he was unconscious he had been taken onto the Zanara and put through emergency surgery. All of his cybernetics were removed and any connection to the Echo-net that he had was scrubbed away. And then…when everything was said and done, he was taken to a room aboard the pleasure yacht and carefully placed on a bed as he slept off the drugs that had been injected in his system. 

Katagawa had been so pleased to have Rhys, finally, in his clutches. At this point – Atlas didn’t even matter anymore and maybe it never had. Maybe he just wanted the company’s CEO all to himself, laying in his private cabin like Sleeping Beauty until he finally decided to go and wake him up… unlike Sleeping Beauty though, Rhys would be getting far more than a kiss as a wake up call.

He walked down the halls as he made his way down to the room where his guest way laying up. He slowly opened the door and crept inside the barely lit, small room with incredible quietude. Then he locked the door and made his way to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Rhys was laying on his back, dressed only in a tank top and a pair of briefs both articles of clothing in flashy Maliwan colors. His remaining arm was thrown over his eyes as if to blot out any extra light.

Katagawa smiled at the sight of him, Rhys really was lovely. He sat himself down on the bed, watching as the older man whined and kicked his legs a bit as the mattress dipped from Katagawa’s weight. He smiled and let out a chuckle, slowly moving so that he was laying on his side next to Rhys. The first thing that he did was grab Rhys’ wrist and slowly, methodically move it so that it wasn’t covering his pretty face. 

Now Katagawa could finally look at him – that was something that he had wanted to do for a very long time. He wanted to look at Rhys uninterrupted, without the CEO running away from him or demanding that he leave. Now that Katagawa had him in his clutches, he planned on making Rhys let him look at his face, uninterrupted, whenever he wanted to. He planned on forcing Rhys to look him in the eyes and smile at him, lean forward and kiss him whenever he asked. 

It was only fair, after all – Rhys belonged to him now. He should be able to do whatever he wanted with him. Even if Rhys didn’t like it – hell, especially if Rhys didn’t like it. Katagawa was sure that Rhys could be trained to love everything about his new place in life. But that was a worry for later. 

Now, he wanted to get those clothes off of him. He slowly – sloooooowly – pushed up the tank top that Rhys had been dressed in to reveal his chest. There was some scarring there – old surgery scars that had long faded from red to white. He also noted that Rhys was a lot more plump under his baggy suit than he would have expected. He wasn’t fat just… softer and squishier than Katagawa thought he was.

It was not an unpleasant surprise though, not by any means. Rhys let out a hiss in his sleep as Katagawa’s hand rubbed little circles against his stomach. Then his hands delicately moved to squeeze his hips, which were incredibly soft too. Rhys wrinkled his nose and whined quietly, but Katagawa just shushed him until he became calm and quiet once again.

He very slowly, very methodically, pulled down his briefs and tossed them onto the floor for the cleaner bot to get later. His hands slid up and down Rhys’ thighs, gently squeezing them as he pried them far apart. He was so gorgeous, he thought, every inch of him was gorgeous. Katagawa’s hand moved to cup his sex, his fingers teasing the wispy hairs that were all over his folds as he spread them apart. Katagawa thought he was gorgeous there too. 

He lightly pinched Rhys’ pronounced clit, he slid two of his fingers into his own mouth and got them wet before he rubbed circles against it. He could feel Rhys getting wet underneath his touch and he smiled triumphantly. He was sure that Rhys would have some objections when he woke up, but his body sure didn’t have any problems being touched by him. By the look of it, his body actually loved it.

Katagawa slowly moved himself down so that he was at face level with Rhys’ cunt. He let one of his fingers trail from his slit to his cunt over and over again until he got up the courage to stick his tongue out and do the same. Then he dove forward and pressed his lips against Rhys’ clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Rhys whined and huffed quietly, his arm sluggishly moving to pet the back of his head. Katagawa hummed in response to the contact. Usually he didn’t like it when people touched him, but he would make an exception for Rhys. Rhys opened his mouth and let out a moan, “Th-that feels really, really good…” Katagawa grinned, “…Jack.” Rhys muttered in his sleep, obviously unaware of where he was.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled away, suddenly his mood was more sour. Katagawa wondered, for a moment, if he could scrub the memory of Handsome Jack from Rhys’ brain – then he wondered if he could scrub the memory of everyone else but him. He huffed and slowly pulled back to unzip his pants and pull his cock out. 

Just as he took his cock in hand, Rhys whined and arched his back. He spread his legs wide as if he was putting himself of display for Katagawa’s pleasure. He stroked his cock to the sight of Rhys until he was hard and heavy in his own hand. Then he pitched forward and rubbed the tip of his cock against his slick folds, teasing his cock up against his clit to his slit until he finally – finally pushed himself inside of Rhys.

Rhys’ eyes sprung open, bleariness “What the fu-” He started to panic, but the next thing that he knew Katagawa’s hand was clamped over his mouth. He screamed behind the younger mans hand as he pushed his cock inside of Rhys. Tears sprung from his eyes, the stretch of it was burning him.

Rhys kicked his legs and squirmed underneath his assailant. But nothing that he did had any effect on Katagawa. He pressed forward, inch by agonizing inch until he had bottomed out inside of Rhys. Then, as if to make things even worse for him, Katagawa surged forward and kissed him. Rhys was stiff against the younger man as he was kissed and groped. 

By the time that he was finally released from the kiss, Rhys was dizzy and out of breath. He looked up at his captor with a look of hatred in his eyes as Katagawa grinned down at him. Rhys wanted to punch that smug grin off of his face. He wanted to barrel forth and attack, kill him and eat him alive for what he had done to him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything – it was like his whole body was frozen in motion and he was paralyzed to do anything but watch himself be violated by the man that had taken everything from him.

“We are gonna be such a good team, Rhys.” Katagawa grunted lowly as he forced himself deep inside of him. “Now that you’re part of the family.” Then, suddenly, Katagawa grabbed Rhys thighs and forced them up, up over his head and leaned forward so that they were thrown over his back. He held Rhys down as he thrust in and out of his captives slick cunt. Rhys let out a little sob, frightened and miserable as his body was used and abused. 

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, silently begging for it to be over. He felt like a glorified sex toy. Like an object. Like a plaything. The thought of being Katagawa’s kept… thing made him feel sick, nausea sat at the pit of his stomach and his head started swimming as he forced himself to go somewhere else – to his happy place. Somewhere nice and warm where he wouldn’t be kept under the thumb of anyone else ever again. He thought of spending nights with Vaughn under the Pandoran night sky, of playfully arguing with Fiona over Bunkers and Badass, of telling Sasha deep secrets, even of being bullied by Jack until the AI would make it better with half of an apology and a sugary sweet pet name.

Anything would be preferable to this.

Suddenly, Katagawa pulled out of him and moved so that his cock was level with Rhys’ face, he held Rhys in place as he stroked his cock. He came all over Rhys’ face, ropes of cum painting his lips, cheeks and neck. Rhys let out a disgusted groan as he was marked up. He didn’t even need to look up to know that Katagawa had a smug grin spread across his face. “I’ll see you later, Rhys.” He promised as he cleaned himself up. “Maybe I’ll let you take a tour of the Zanara with me, if you’re good.”

Rhys stayed quiet and still until Katagawa walked off and left him in the room by himself. He sat there and waited until he heard the door shut behind him and the click of Katagawa’s shoes down the hall. As soon as he was sure that Katagawa was far enough away he shot up and ran towards the door. He tried to open it, but of course it was locked. 

Rhys cursed under his breath and searched the room. He couldn’t move the furniture, there was nothing sharp or breakable in the space. It didn’t take a genius to realize what he was in – a very comfortable jail cell. Still, he couldn’t just give in – nothing good had ever come from giving in. 

He practically ransacked the little apartment. Throwing things around, looking for an exit strategy, a secret code for the lock. But without his cybernetics and without access to the Echo-net, things were much harder. Eventually, even though he was loathe to admit it out loud, he lost hope and gave up.

It was no use – there was no escape from his new place in life and he was absolutely helpless to do anything other than survive. He sunk down to the floor and curled up in on himself as he finally allowed himself to cry, for the first time in years. He didn’t stop crying until his consciousness finally faded and he was allowed a small respite from the living nightmare that he was in.


End file.
